


You are the star of each night, You are the brightness of every morning

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Arranged Marriage, Gen, Keith and Allura are adopted siblings, M/M, Pre war au, Weddings, but he looks altean, but theyre super in love, inspired by Celtic wedding traditions, well quarter galran three quarters altean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: “Prince Marmora Keithel, do you accept?” his father asked.“I accept. Rise, Prince Lotor.” Lotor placed the ribbon in Alfor’s outstretched hands and held his hands out for Keith. He took them, grasping tightly.“With these ribbons, we bind you together as one,” Zarkon and Alfor stepped forwards, tying the ribbons around the princes’ intertwined hands. They stepped back, once the purple and red ribbons were in place, and Allura stepped forwards.For Day 26 of Writer's Month; trope prompt; weddings





	You are the star of each night, You are the brightness of every morning

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I intended, but please enjoy regardless! Again, unedited, but please point out any mistakes!

Keith sighed as he looked in the mirror, taking in his outfit. He was nervous, since it wasn’t exactly standard altean garb, but he wasn’t a standard altean either. He was dressed in a form fitting, skin-tight suit, designed to increase his mobility, with light armour. He had to rely on his speed and agility to prevent injury, since his amour was so light. 

Dad had wanted him to wear a white suit with red markings to match his altean marks, but he had insisted on a dark grey and black. He didn’t want to erase his galran heritage, no matter how much it was protested. 

There was a knock on the door, and Coran stepped into the room. He smiled, tears gathering in his eyes. “They’re ready for you lad.” 

Keith nervously followed Coran out to the pit where the feast and battles would be held. He could already hear the buzzing of guests chatting and discussing events. His palms were sweating, and his heart beat quicker the closer they got to the pit. 

All too soon, he is stepping out in front of all those people, to face Lotor in a battle. He doesn’t look at him, instead selecting his weapon of choice, a short blade that, if he could channel is quintessence correctly, should transform into a much longer sword. He had been practicing in private, so he hoped it would come as a surprise to Lotor. 

The horn bellow, signalling the beginning of the fight. Keith took a slow breath. He could do this. He could fight Lotor and win. He stepped into a defensive stance and waited. 

Lotor creeped closer, but Keith didn’t move from his spot. He was impatient, but he knew if he attacked first, he would lose. Lotor began circling, taunting Keith to take a hit. Keith stood his ground. Around them, the diplomats cheered, screaming their support of either Lotor or Keith. Keith zoned them out, letting it become background noise. 

Finally, Keith snapped. He knew the moment he stepped forward he was screwed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Anything to wipe the smug look of Lotor’s face. He was rewarded with Lotor’s eyes widening as his blade transformed. Keith pressed forward, knocking him off his feet, his blade pressed against his neck. 

“Yield,” he breathed. They were so close, he could feel Lotor’s breath on his face. Lotor smiled. 

“Never” 

Keith was flipped onto his back, losing his grip of his blade. Lotor’s weight settled over his hips, and Keith squirmed, trying to buck him off. Whistles and cheers rang out around them. Lotor’s own blade pressed against his neck, and Lotor leaned forwards, an exact copy of Keith’s own movements only seconds earlier. 

“Yield, my love.” 

Keith flushed, struggling to get out of Lotor’s hold. His armour was much heavier then Keith’s similar to the set his father favoured, and it’s extra weight was making it difficult for Keith to breath. Although maybe that was Lotor’s proximity. 

“No,” he said, gasping when Lotor pressed the blade firmer into his neck. His hand scrabbled at his sides, trying to grab his blade.

“Yield, love, I won’t ask again.”

Keith’s fingers brushed against the handle of his blade. He struggled to reach it. He pushed up with his knees, getting them under Lotor, and pushing him away. He rolled, coming up with his blade in his hand. 

Lotor smirked when they made eye contact, beginning to circle each other again. 

Keith sighed as he collapsed into his throne. It was uncomfortable, but he was so tired he found he didn’t mind. Besides, the metal was cool against his overheated skin. Lotor sat next to him, in his own throne. 

“You fought well today, my love,” Lotor said, sipped a glass of nunville. “I especially liked the trick with the extending blade. Quintessence, was it?” 

Keith smiled, and reached out to hold his hand. “That’s a family secret, love. You can’t expect me to spill the royal families secrets, in public no less? What would your father think?” 

Lotor laughed, finally turning to face Keith. His hair was slicked back, but their sparring had knocked some of the strands at the front loose. He had cut it a bit shorter just before the wedding, not much, only a few inches, but it still took Keith by surprise when he saw it. It was longer on the top now, with only an inch on the sides. Keith would be the first to admit that he was incredibly handsome. He blushed and turned away, to watch their fathers’ step onto the battlefield. 

“Twenty Gac on King Alfor,” Lotor said, smirking. Keith laughed but agreed. 

After the feast, and battles of honour, the couple families gathered in a nearby meadow for the second part of the ceremony. The families formed a circle surrounding Keith and Lotor who stood facing each other. Keith felt a bit more relaxed, now that he wasn’t in the public eye. He had also gotten changed from his light armour and now into a traditional altean suit, in red, black, white and gold. Lotor wore robes of deep purples, blues with small specks of orange. 

“Prince Marmora Keithel of Altea. You have chosen to pledge your life and sword to Prince Lotor of Daibazall,” Zarkon spoke from Keith’s right. “Which ribbon do you choose.” 

His father stepped forward with Keith’s choice of ribbon. Keith picked it up with trembling hands. “Prince Lotor, I have selected purple for our union. It symbolises our royal families, the Galra Empire, and the Juniberries that surround use with their luck, fortune, and a long and happy life together.” Keith knelt at Lotor’s feet with his head ducked down, as he presented the ribbon to Lotor. 

“Prince Lotor, do you accept?” Zarkon asked.

“I accept, stand Prince Marmora Keithel.” 

Keith stood, and Emperor Zarkon took the ribbon from him. King Alfor spoke from his right. “Prince Lotor of Daibazaal, you have chosen to pledge your life and sword to Prince Marmora Keithel of Altea. Which ribbon do you choose?”

Lotor picked the ribbon from his father’s hand and turned back to Keith. He smiled. “Prince Marmora Keithel, I have selected red for our union. It symbolises our passion and hard-won battles, the blood of our enemies. It symbolises our love,” Lotor knelt at Keith’s feet, the ribbon presented. 

“Prince Marmora Keithel, do you accept?” his father asked. 

“I accept. Rise Prince Lotor.” Lotor placed the ribbon in Alfor’s outstretched hands and held his hand out for Keith. He took them, grasping tightly. 

“With these ribbons, we bind you together as one,” Zarkon and Alfor stepped forwards as one, tying the ribbons around the princes’ intertwined hands. They stepped back, once the purple and red ribbons were in place, and Allura stepped forwards. Keith squeezed Lotor's hands, and together they stated. 

“You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give you my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give you my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done.  
You cannon possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require  
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”

“I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,  
from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night  
and into your eyes that I smile each morning;  
I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,  
never shall a grievous word be spoken about us,  
for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance.  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next.” 

As they finished their vows, Allura tied them together with a white ribbon, to symbolise their union. All was silent, until their families broke into cheers and applauds. Lotor stepped closer and kissed Keith sweetly. Keith sighed in relief. They had done it. They were married, finally. They only had two more steps left, but those were both much more private, and didn’t necessarily need to be completed today. 

“Congratulations to Prince’s Lotor and Marmora Keithel of Daibazaal!” someone cried, and cheers went up from the surrounding fields and forests. Keith spooked for a second, but he should have known the common people would be nearby, ready to celebrate the union of two great planets. 

“Easy, love. We’re nearly done,” Lotor whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. Keith couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

Alfor and Zarkon led the princes to the druids temple. It was time for their bonding, the altean way. The sun setting cast a golden glow on the path to the temple, bathing everything in its light. Little zimmer flies began to glow, swirling like stardust through the evening air. Zarkon and Alfor stopped at the gate to the temple’s grounds. Neither said anything, neither needed too. Both princes were pulled into hugs, and together, they turned to walk down the path. The druid greeted them at the top of the steps, staying silent as it turned to lead them further into the cool building. 

Stepping into the temple was like stepping into another world. All the sounds of the night dropped away, leaving them in complete and utter silence. Even the sounds of their footsteps were muted and distant. Keith gripped Lotor’s hand tightly, and Lotor squeezed back in turn.

They stepped into a large circular room, with a round altar in the centre. The walls were etched with glowing carvings, of lions, battles, lovers and more. Keith took his fill of them, knowing the moment he stepped foot out of the temple, he would forget. It was why druids never left. 

The druid gestured for them to stand on one side of the alter. They had laid out powders and herbs in front of them. Keith could smell juniberries, and a plant from Daibazaal, but the rest were indistinguishable to him. He was sure Lotor would know them. 

Again, the druid gestured to them, this time at their robes. Keith took a deep breath, and pulled on the tie, letting his robe fall to the ground, Lotor doing the same. Both were bare underneath. The druid stepped around, and dipped his fingers into a powder, the one that smelled of juniberries. They started with Keith, drawing up from his markings to his temples, and down his neck, repeating the motions with Lotor. He dipped his fingers in different coloured powders, drawing runes and swirls into their skin, sometimes even guiding them to draw them on each other.

When they had finished, Keith took a good look at Lotor. The markings adoring his skin were similar to the ones Alfor had, or at least what he remembered of them. It had been many years since he saw them last. He shivered when he caught Lotor looking at him with the same approving gaze.  
The druid caught his attention again, stepping away from the alter and towards a circular pit, that Keith hadn’t even noticed when they first entered the room. 

Keith reached for Lotor again, and together, they stepped into the pit. 

Keith gasped as instantly, they were surrounded by fire, but it didn’t burn. It was warm, like the sun. like happiness. Parts burnt a bright and vibrant red, others a vivid purple. The colours swirled together, turning black like midnight in parts, blue like the sky in other. But most turned a purple colour, a shade of which Keith had never seen. Keith could feel Lotor next to him, not just in body, but in spirit. Their quintessence bonded together, there two becoming one. 

Keith could feel each emotion twofold, the spark of fear, then curiosity, wonder, love, passion, happiness, pride, relief. He nearly sobbed at the onslaught of emotions.

Slowly, their quintessence burned out, leaving them panting in its wake. Keith turned, smiling, to face Lotor and gasped. Lotor’s altean marks – marks he had never seen – were glowing, following the patterns traced onto their skin by the druid. 

Tears dripped down Lotor’s face, and he reached a hand out to cup Keith’s cheek. “My love,” he rasped, “You’re glowing.”

Keith nuzzled into his hand, gently placing a kiss to his palm. “As are you, my prince.” 

Even as the quintessence faded, Keith was still aware of Lotor’s presence, somewhere in the back of his mind. He pushed all the love and joy towards it as he could. He didn’t have to use words to show how much he adored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an au I've had in my head for a while, so I'm glad to finally write a part of it, even if most of it is focused after the 10,000 year time skip. 
> 
> Part of the vows are taken from traditional Celtic vows, because I love them so much. Also, tying a married couple together like above with the ribbons is another Celtic tradition called a 'Celtic Marriage Knot'.
> 
> Find me on twitter!
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
